Cybersecurity refers to the imposition of protective measures against unauthorized access or use of sensitive electronic data. Without such measures, attackers would be able to carry out various forms of cybercrime such as performing unauthorized transactions and stealing confidential information.
A conventional approach to providing cybersecurity is to authenticate users before allowing the users to access or use sensitive electronic data. For example, users may need to provide authentication factors such as passwords, personal identification numbers (PINs), biometrics, etc. from their user computers before receiving access to sensitive electronic data.